


I'm Happy Again Now

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Hope, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Makeup, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Rewrite, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Justin gets a surprise at the door and it's not just Brian his self.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	I'm Happy Again Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I hope you all have a good New Years. So far my end of the year or year at all hasn't gone as planned. Stay safe my wonderful readers.

Brian was pretty sure that the doctor had made a mistake when he told him that he'd been wrong about how many babies. At the first two check ups the doctor had said twins, now the third check up he had found not only a third, but a fourth as well. Yeah that was not what Brian was expecting at all especially since the fact he was pregnant at all was a shock. Justin had only fucked him once, one time. The condom had broken and they hadn't even known, but that was going on four months now. It wasn't like he could hide he was pregnant unless he got larger clothes now. Which he was going to have to get soon or just wear horrible sweat clothes all the time. 

He kept looking at the photo of the babies and he could see all four of them clearly now. The bigger problem was a stupid one that he brought on his self. If he hadn't been so stupid and told Justin that he loved him like he wanted to hear then he wouldn't be elsewhere. Brian sighed knowing he needed to talk to Justin, but the doctor told him no stress at all. So telling your kinda sorta, not really sure what you were, dad of the four babies inside of you that you were pregnant was considered stress probably. 

Brian never thought about having other kids, Gus was his son. He felt like more than a drop in dad though. He said that's what he'd be, but even Justin saw through that. Right now he wanted to see Gus and a pint of ice cream. He also wanted Justin to be beside him instead of wherever he was. He let out a sigh before rubbing his hand over his face. He couldn't keep sitting in the car, hell in another two weeks he might not fit in the car. He needed to talk to Justin before this got out. After all Justin was the dad, he hadn't slept with anyone since Justin left. He put the car in gear after starting it going towards Daphne's hoping that Justin was there. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin was trying to concentrate on doing his art assignment, but his mind kept going back to other things. He kept running over the night he'd walked out of the loft even three months after the fact of leaving Brian. Three months gone and he was miserable to the point where the only thing he could think about was why he wasn't enough. Why hadn't he been enough for Brian to admit he loved him when it was clear he did? What was so wrong with him that it kept Brian from saying the words? Daphne kept telling him it was Brian, not him, but it didn't help. 

He'd had one week with that asshole he'd thought he could have better with than Brian. Seven days and the ass had been fucking some random guy when he'd walked into the apartment. It was what made him wonder even more what was wrong with him. Ethan swore he'd love him only to fuck some guy the second he wasn't in the apartment. At least Brian had never made him promises. Justin wanted to go back to Brian, he wanted to try again, but what was the use when he wasn't loved? He loved Brian so much it hurt down to his soul. He did everything to get Brian love him back, which had crushed him too. It had broken him and he was still picking up the pieces. 

The sound of someone knocking on the door finally pulled Justin out of his thoughts. Daphne was in class and so was Laine, Daphne's roommate who'd been cool about him staying here. Justin got up going to the door opening it. He wasn't expecting Brian to be there, but something inside of him gave this little bit of hope when he saw him. He had to be cool though, he thought to his self. There was no telling why Brian was here, it could be a thousand reasons. Maybe he wanted to be a jerk like the day before. Though when Brian acted like that he could see something in him like he was trying to get him to take the bait to be more. He wanted actual words though, not Brian being mean. He did that as a defense which he knew from the time they were together. 

"Can I come in?" Brian asked when Justin didn't say anything or offer to let him in. "I really don't want to stand out here to do this." He didn't need someone coming by and listening to their business. 

Justin held the door open farther letting Brian inside before he shut it. He wondered if it was some booty call or if Brian had a reason for being here. He wasn't giving his hopes up that it was him wanting more. After all he'd almost begged Brian for more, he'd asked him if he wanted him or if he cared if he was there. He'd gotten nothing in return but a heartache and a horrible lesson about what he'd done to Brian. After all he'd been the one that cheated on their deal only to become the one that got cheated on. 

"What do you want? Want to tell me how you don't love me? Maybe someone told you about the asshole and you want to gloat?" Justin asked. "You want me to bend over so you can fuck me only to leave afterwards?" He added knowing it wasn't fair, but even if he wanted Brian back so badly he was still hurt. His heart still felt ripped out from being rejected. 

"No, I came here to talk. I didn't know until last week that you were even living here. I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you're not there." Brian said. It was the truth because it made it easier maybe to get Justin to come back to him. 

"What is there to talk about?" Justin asked trying not to let on that he wanted to forget the time that had passed. "You made it clear you didn't want me, I'm probably just trash to you now. After all I fucked everything up didn't I? That's what you fucking best friend said. I'm nothing but yesterday's trash that can be tossed in the land fill to be buried." He was upset and trying to put his own walls up like Brian did. 

Brian looked really good at the moment and it was doing something to him. Brian always had a way of getting him to want to bend over to be fucked. It was why he was trying to put up a front. Maybe if he seemed like he wasn't remembering things Brian wouldn't see that he was. He still relived the memories from that morning he was gifted the chance to be the one that actually filled Brian. He kept that memory in his mind because he never wanted to forget. The sounds that Brian had made were wonderful. They had turned over half way through and he'd been face to face with the man he loved even if he wasn't loved back. They hadn't just done it that once that day either. He had filled Brian six times that day off and on. The look in Brian's eyes had been the same if not better each time. It was like it had been perfect and then things had gone to hell. 

"I do not think of you as trash, Justin. I have never thought of you as trash. I'm an asshole, we both know that. I can't admit things even though you called me on what I did feel that night. You hurt me more than anyone ever hurt me. So yeah instead of telling you that I love you so much that it scares me I shoved you out the door pretty much." Brian said trying not to shout because he didn't want to fight with Justin. "Finding out you were sleeping with Ian was a feeling even worse than not knowing if you would live or die after prom. I pushed you away, but I shouldn't have done it. I should have fought like hell for us and I wish I had." He sighed pulling out the second copy of the photos the doctor had given him. 

He also had another photo that he had kept close by on top of it. One of Justin and his self that no one knew that was always with him. He loved that picture so much because it was them. No one else had been there that really knew them. Justin had been messing around with the camera that he'd found. He had gotten the photos printed out one day and he'd seen this one there. It was like a kick to the gut really because they were both smiling. Justin's smile so damn bright, his own just as happy. He wanted to have more of those photos with them happy together. He hadn't been happy in three months; not even knowing he was having their babies made him happy without Justin there. 

Justin kept looking at Brian wanting to believe what he was hearing, but it was hard. He'd heard those words, it wasn't past tense either. Brian had said love not loved. Brian reaching something to him was what got him to come back to the present instead of being shocked. He looked at the photo for a moment before he took it. He felt Brian's fingers brush against his own as he took it. He didn't know until he took it that it was a photo of them. He remembered the day he'd taken it, Brian had gotten his new camera. It had been digital and he had wanted to play around with it and them. 

Brian's arm was around him and he could see the huge smile on their faces. Brian's he could swear was the biggest he'd seen from him ever. He knew that it had been taken the first day he hadn't panicked going out in a crowd. The picture was folded and it lay on top of another, but Justin moved his finger over the folded line. He wasn't sure what it meant until he remembered once when he'd picked up Brian's wallet to put some condoms in it. He'd seen the picture then, but hadn't pulled it out. 

"Its not the first one, its the second one. The first one I took out so much in the last three months I had to replace it. The thing ripped in half a week ago and I couldn't not have it there. The second picture there I got today. I love you, Justin. I've loved you since before I showed up at your prom. I would never have forgotten you like I said we should. I wouldn't have gone to New York unless you'd been with me. I just hope that you can forgive me and want to come back home." Brian said. "If you do, it won't just be me and you, but I swear to you, no other guy will be in our bed." He said. 

Justin looked at the second picture that Brian had handed him. He'd seen one like this before so he knew it was a sonogram. He wasn't sure why Brian was showing it to him, but ever who's it was would definitely have their hands full. He could make out three babies if he was counting right. He turned it over to see if there was some kind of hint since Brian hadn't been forth coming with the person. There was a date on the back along with four baby names. All ones that he'd once told Brian he'd want to name his kids. Shannon, Devin, Riley and Aiden though there was also a question mark with Liam and Tara as well but the last names were clear as day; Taylor-Kinney. 

He looked up at Brian and he didn't have to ask was it a joke. He could tell that Brian wasn't joking. Experience told him that Brian wouldn't make a joke like this. The picture of the unborn babies were theirs. Brian was having their kids and he was the dad, which was obvious since Brian bottomed for no one, but him. It had happened that one day at least six times, but he'd never notice the condom broke. It could have been at any point that day when they'd fallen asleep joined together. It was something he enjoyed doing or had enjoyed. 

"Four months? Why didn't you say something before now?" Justin had to know since Brian had come here telling that he did love him. "If you love me so much why wait until now?" 

"I didn't know you weren't with him until last week. What was I supposed to do? I thought you were happy and I couldn't take that away. The only thing I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I never want to see you miserable again and I had already done it more than enough. I want you to come home, but only if you want to. I want it to be you wanting to not only because of the babies. We can work something out if you don't want to be..." Brian started, but he didn't get to finish the sentence.

Justin stopped Brian from finish what he was going to say. There was no way on earth he wanted to be anywhere else for any longer. He wasn't about to not be there for Brian and their kids. He closed the distance between them claiming Brian's mouth with his own before he got out another word. It felt perfect when their mouths were together and when Brian's tongue moved over his lips he opened up. It was as if they never had taken a break from this, one of his favorite things to do. He could feel Brian's growing stomach between them and it felt perfect. 

"I am not letting you do this alone. I haven't been happy in months, I was never really happy with him either. They say you get paid back in the end because of karma, trust me I did. Walked in the apartment to him fucking some fan of his in the bed." Justin said. "I'd be glad to go home with you. We're going to have to eventually find a new one though. Six of us in the loft isn't going to work." He added.

"I'm sorry that you had to find that out like that, but I'm being selfish here and I'm glad it did. I'm not letting you go again. As for the house, I found one last week. I was hoping you might approve so we can make it our home." Brian said. 

"Let me get my stuff and we can go. I'll talk to Daphne later." Justin said giving Brian another kiss. He couldn't wait to be back with Brian and they definitely fit together perfectly. Life was going to be a little different, but he couldn't help but love the idea of seeing Brian carrying their kids. He was going to enjoy every second of it even when Brian complained about stuff. 

"Sounds like a plan." Brian said once they broke the kiss. 

If Justin was with him he could do anything, including having four kids at once. Justin was the only person he'd ever consider making a family with. He loved Gus, but he'd never be able to have him full time. That actually hurt to know after all of the stuff he'd thought over the years. These babies would be Justin and his though; he never have to worry about only visiting them. Justin wouldn't take them away from him and he wouldn't do that to Justin either. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


End file.
